


Когда ты проснешься, мир будет другим

by Yukera



Category: Original Work
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukera/pseuds/Yukera
Summary: Эрик всегда знал, что расследование Джима не может закончиться ничем хорошим. По крайней мере, не для Джима, но спорить с ним, когда он поставил себе цель, было делом ещё более гиблым, чем надеяться, что всё обойдётся. В тот день, когда случилось то, чего Эрик так давно боялся - когда ему позвонила Сэм и глухим голосом сказала, что Джима госпитализировали с огнестрельным ранением, - он даже не особо удивился.





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ronine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronine/gifts).



> Посвящается Ronine за ее безграничное терпение и за то, что слушала все "отличные идеи", даже если те приходили мне в голову в четыре утра.

Эрик быстро идёт вдоль шоссе, потирая озябшие руки и ругая себя за решение прогуляться после работы. Мелкий противный дождь шёл с самого утра и ему стоило обратить на это внимание до того, как он свернул в сторону, противоположную автобусной остановке. Рейгановский госпиталь уже совсем недалеко и сейчас к обычной грусти, которое навевает вид этого здания, примешивается предвкушение наконец-то оказаться в тепле.  
Женщина в гардеробе одаривает его недовольным взглядом, принимая мокрую куртку, а вот девушка за стойкой ресепшена приветливо улыбается:  
\- А, это вы, мистер Ларсон? К своему спящему красавцу идёте?  
Эрик, в свою очередь, не может похвастать тем, что помнит её имя, хотя она часто дежурит по вечерам, перед самым окончанием часов посещения. Поэтому он только кивает в ответ, слабо улыбается, надеясь, что улыбка выходит не слишком уж вымученной, и идёт знакомым маршрутом к лифтам.  
В отделении интенсивной терапии - пустой коридор и только негромко гудят лампы дневного света. До конца времени посещения ещё целый час, но кроме него на этаже, кажется, никого нет. Заходя в палату, Эрик, поддаваясь сонной атмосфере, царящей в этом месте, старается не шуметь. Впрочем, вряд ли он может здесь кого-то разбудить.  
Палата встречает его равномерным писком аппаратуры и тихим, на грани слышимости, звуком дыхания. Эрик привычно кидает рюкзак на один из стульев, а сам опускается на тот, что ближе к кровати.  
\- Ну, привет, Джим, - негромко произносит он, как и каждый вечер, что он приходит сюда.  
Прошло всего три недели - достаточно, чтобы посещения госпиталя заняли место в его ежедневном расписании, но слишком мало, чтобы привыкнуть к тому, что самый близкий для него человек не может услышать обращенных к нему слов.  
Эрик рассеянно скользит взглядом по палате, пока не останавливается на охапке жёлтых цветов на тумбочке. Возможно, это хризантемы, но Эрик не уверен. Свежие цветы значат, что Сэм - сестра Джима - уже была здесь сегодня. Обычно она приходит сюда сразу после школы. Эрик ни разу с ней не пересекался, но он знает, что она приходит, меняет букет в вазе, а потом садится на тот стул, что возле стены, и принимается рисовать. Цветы или Джима - не важно, потому что у неё никогда ничего не выходит, и если Эрик сейчас встанет и заглянет в мусорную корзину, он найдёт там несколько смятых комков бумаги.  
Эрик всегда знал, что расследование Джима не может закончиться ничем хорошим. По крайней мере, не для Джима, но спорить с ним, когда он поставил себе цель, было делом ещё более гиблым, чем надеяться, что всё обойдётся. В тот день, когда случилось то, чего Эрик так давно боялся - когда ему позвонила Сэм и глухим голосом сказала, что Джима госпитализировали с огнестрельным ранением, - он даже не особо удивился. Ведь тот ужас, охвативший его, явно нельзя отнести к удивлению, верно?  
Они с сестрой Джима никогда особо не ладили, но в ту ночь, когда они сидели в коридоре возле операционной и Сэм цеплялась мёртвой хваткой за его руку, между ними словно протянулась ниточка понимания. Может быть, поэтому они распределили время своих посещений так, чтобы случайно не столкнуться в палате.  
Когда Эрик видит на тумбочке небольшую ампулу из-под лекарства, он слегка усмехается. Это, скорее всего, оставила после процедур Мари, молодая медсестра, отвечающая за эту и соседнюю палаты. Она довольно мила и, кажется, пыталась с ним флиртовать, но Эрик знает, что у неё нет ни единого шанса. Он крутит ампулу в руках, читая название, которое ни о чём ему не говорит, и отправляет её к неудавшимся рисункам Сэм. Потом он достаёт из рюкзака книгу в пахнущем типографией переплёте - сегодня это Бредбери - и устраивается на стуле возле кровати.  
Спустя час он захлопывает книгу и решительно поднимается, разминая затёкшие ноги. Собирается он быстро, потом говорит:  
\- До завтра, Джим.  
Он привычно подавляет желание прикоснуться к щеке Джима или хотя бы к его руке - _нельзя, Эрик!_ \- и выходит из палаты, не оборачиваясь, потому что ему больно видеть своего друга таким - исхудавшим и словно бы спящим, но теряющим силы с каждым днём. Потому что с каждым днём шансы на то, что он придёт в себя, только уменьшаются.  
Уходить из палаты всегда труднее. Каждый вечер он приходит с безумной надеждой, тлеющей где-то в глубине души, хотя и знает, как будет больно, когда она в очерёдной раз не оправдается. Но когда он выходит из палаты, тихо прикрывая за собой дверь - ему каждый раз кажется, что он словно смиряется с состоянием Джима, словно поддаётся этой безысходности и соглашается с ней. Как будто каждый раз уходя, он в чём-то предает Джима, хотя и понимает разумом, что это не так.  
Эрик не хочет думать, о том, что будет, если состояние Джима ухудшится, что будет, если он уже не сможет дышать сам. Все эти три недели его преследует чувство, что от него словно оторвали какую-то очень важную часть. Как будто он оборачивается, чтобы сказать что-то своему другу, стоящему за плечом, и понимает, что там никого нет, и только силуэт растворяется белой дымкой во тьме.


	2. 1.5.

Сочинение на тему "Мой лучший друг" (из несданных черновиков Эрика Ларсона)  
_Кто вообще придумывал эти темы? Мы что, до сих пор в школе?_  
(несколько строк подряд зачеркнуты)  
_Итак, что я могу сказать о Джиме? Мы познакомились с ним на вступительных в институте, при чем я был тем-самым-парнем-который-пролил-кофе-на-незнакомца. Так себе начало дружбы, но у нас был повод для как минимум ещё одной встречи - и этого оказалось достаточно._ (заштрихованное предложение, можно разобрать только "с первого взгляда"). _Ту рубашку он мне, кстати, так и не простил._  
_У Джима есть младшая сестра, которая недавно пошла в старшую школу и которую он всячески балует. Отношения с мачехой у него более чем натянутые, а после несчастного случая с его отцом всё стало только хуже. Поэтому семейные ужины у них - то ещё испытание. Это случилось спустя несколько месяцев после нашего знакомства, и с тех пор он несколько... замкнулся в себе. Виновных так и не нашли и - я знаю точно - Джим не оставляет попыток выяснить, что там произошло на самом деле._  
(остаток страницы перечеркнут, часто повторяется слово беспокоюсь)  
(одна или несколько страниц отсутствуют)  
_парень, который смерит ребенка суровым взглядом, а потом полезет доставать несчастного котенка с дерева. Или посмотрит на тебя с температурой (приехав с другого конца города), скажет "Эрик, ты идиот" и пойдёт в аптеку за лекарствами._  
_Ещё у него есть эта его улыбочка "Я о тебе кое-что знаю". На самом деле на джимовом языке она означает смущение, но незнакомых людей это сильно напрягает. Я и сам так до конца и не привык. Думаю, проблема в том, что каждому человеку есть, что скрывать..._  
(несколько заштрихованных предложений, далее отрывками, разными ручками и явно в разное время)  
_...вечная кожаная куртка, видавшая лучшие времена - отцовская, я знаю, поэтому никогда ничего говорю. Ну, по крайней мере, он не ходит в ней круглый год._  
_И если что-то не так, то каждое слово приходится тащить клещами, потому что любую ситуацию он как-то там пережевывает у себя внутри, а потом выдает вывод, причем совершенно неожиданно и в неподходящее время. Обычно это бывает посреди какого-нибудь разговора, после чего он немедленно срывается с места, если считает, что требуется его вмешательство._  
_Отговорить Джима от рискованной затеи невозможно, если он уже принял решение._  
_Самое важное для него - это его близкие, из которых теперь осталась только Сэм. Для её потенциальных обидчиков он самый страшный "старший брат", которого только можно представить._  
(половина страницы оборвана, остались только верхние хвостики букв)  
(все листы аккуратно сложены в папку, которая хранится в ящике рабочего стола вместе с парой фотографий с какого-то спортивного матча)


	3. 2.

Вечером Эрик всё никак не может сосредоточиться на книге - в голове крутится непонятный медицинский термин. Он не может объяснить, почему он запал ему в мысли, как и не может от него избавиться. В конце концов, он сдаётся и звонит старому другу и бывшему однокласснику Майку. Майк учится на патологоанатома и у Майка в семье уже третье поколение врачей.  
\- Эрик? Что-то хорошее или что-то плохое? - с ходу спрашивает Майк и Эрик невольно возмущается.  
\- Я что, просто так тебе позвонить не могу?  
\- Да ладно, кого ты обманываешь, себя? - Эрик почти чувствует, как человек на том конце провода машет рукой. - Случаи, когда ты мне звонил не потому, что что-то случилось, по пальцам пересчитать можно. То ли дело я... Давай уже говори, что там у тебя.  
Эрик вздыхает и называет слово, иглой засевшее в мозгу. Майк переспрашивает и вздыхает, параллельно включая ноут:  
\- Чувак, ты сам погуглить не мог?  
Эрик предпочитает не отвечать, и слушает, как его друг сперва долго и вдумчиво ругает технику, прогресс и изобретателя колеса, потом информирует его, что придётся немного подождать и, видимо от скуки, листает что-то бумажное. Он успевает и сам уткнуться в книгу и поэтому невольно вздрагивает, когда Майк восклицает:  
\- Смотри-ка, нашёл! Не думал, что от этого талмуда вообще будет какая-то польза... - какое-то время он бормочет себе под нос, читая описание, а когда начинает говорить, его голос непривычно серьёзен. - Эрик, скажи, ты этот препарат в палате Джима видел?  
\- Да? - он чувствует, как в животе всё скручивается в тугой комок.  
\- Его раньше использовали для введения в искусственную кому. Но там побочные эффекты при длительном применении, и серьёзные, поэтому от него отказались несколько лет назад.  
\- Но кому могло понадобиться?.. И зачем?.. - Эрику кажется, что комната вокруг него кружится. А ведь ещё только утром он думал, что хуже быть не может.  
\- Не знаю. Но твой дружок явно ввязался во что-то серьёзное. Ты звони, если ещё что-то найдёшь, ладно?  
Эрик кивает, потом спохватывается, что собеседник его не видит, и отвечает вслух. Попрощавшись, ещё долго смотрит в погасший экран телефона, пытаясь осознать случившееся и, что более важно, понять, что ему теперь делать.

Следующий день - суббота, и Эрик безумно рад, что хотя бы на учёбу ему в этот день не надо. Он практически не спал ночью, всё порываясь вскочить и куда-то бежать - не то чтобы, от этого был какой-то прок, но необходимость дождаться хотя бы утра пожирала его изнутри. Поэтому на работе он непростительно рассеян и считает минуты до конца смены. После того, как Эрик в третий раз путает заказы, мисс Линн, его начальница, и по совместительству владелица кофейни, в которой он работает, забирает у него из рук фильтр для кофе-машины и говорит:  
\- Тебе определённо стоит поспать и привести себя в порядок. Иди, и чтобы до среды я тебя тут не видела! - на этих словах она ещё и подталкивает его в спину. Эрик немного смущенно улыбается, но благодарно кивает и уходит в подсобку переодеваться.

Может быть, у Джима с мачехой не самые лучшие отношения, (Эрик бы скорее их назвал худшими из возможных), но сейчас это единственный человек, который имеет юридическое право вмешаться в происходящее. Поэтому Эрик идёт к Джиму домой. Когда он поворачивает за угол, сердце словно сжимает чья-то стальная рука. Он вспоминает последний раз, когда был здесь. Джим весь день ходил мрачный - почти как тогда, когда потерял отца. Потом он неожиданно предложил зайти в бар, хотя никогда не относился к тем, кто заливает проблемы алкоголем. Эрик за весь вечер так и не смог выяснить, что произошло. Джим вообще не проронил ни слова, пусть Эрику и казалось несколько раз, что он порывается ему что-то сказать. Позднее, дотащив нетвёрдо стоящего на ногах Джима до дома, Эрик всё никак не мог заставить себя попрощаться. Он не мог тогда отделаться от ощущения, что что-то идёт не так. Но всё-таки ушёл. А в следующий раз Эрик увидел Джима уже в больнице. В коме.  
Он стучит в дверь - звонок уже полгода как не работает. Через минуту ему открывает недовольная Сэм, окидывает взглядом, понимает, что хороших вестей он не принёс, и вопросительно смотрит.  
\- Я хотел поговорить с миссис Хауэлл, - говорит Эрик, отчего-то робея перед пятнадцатилетней девчонкой.  
\- Её сейчас нет, скоро должна вернуться. Проходи, - Сэм закрывает за ним дверь и, не проронив больше ни слова, уходит на второй этаж.  
Эрик остаётся предоставлен самому себе. Как приличному гостю ему стоило бы пройти в гостиную и подождать миссис Хауэлл там. Но он слишком часто бывал в этом доме и не может противостоять искушению, поэтому, помедлив пару мгновений, тоже поднимается на второй этаж и сворачивает в комнату Джима.  
Толкнув дверь, обклеенную с одной стороны плакатами, - наследие старшей школы, - Эрик сглатывает комок в горле и начинает беспокоиться, что становится слишком сентиментальным. Но комната выглядит так, словно Джим только что ушёл, если не обращать внимания на скопившуюся пыль, конечно. Эрик уверен, что за всё это время Сэм сюда даже не заглядывала. Он садится на кровать, привычно расправив на ней покрывало перед этим, и замечает на письменном столе записную книжку. Похоже, что Джим писал в ней перед тем как уйти и, разумеется, Эрик не может удержаться.  
В основном там имена, номера телефонов, какие-то адреса и множество малопонятных пометок. Всё это Эрик видел не один раз, замечая записную книжку у Джима в руках - он её особо не прятал. Но когда он пролистывает до ровных строчек в самом конце, сердце пропускает удар.

 _Саманта Хауэлл, если ты держишь это в руках, немедленно отдай Эрику!_  
_Не хотелось бы начинать шаблонно, но если ты читаешь это, значит, во время встречи что-то пошло не так. Я всё ещё не понимаю, почему я вообще туда иду - всё необходимое я выяснил уже пару месяцев назад. Думаю, ты прав, и я просто не умею вовремя остановиться. Ты, конечно, знаешь, чем я занимаюсь... последние года полтора. Так вот в смерти отца виновата - ха-ха, неожиданный сюжетный поворот! - моя мачеха. Я с самого начала возненавидел эту женщину, ты знаешь, но отец был так уверен, что любит её... А она, очевидно, любила его бизнес. Не знаю, у кого первого возникла идея - у неё, или у её любовничка-главы банды, но у них всё получилось._

И ладно, он считал, что все потрясения закончились вчера, но это поражает его не меньше, чем новость о том, что Джима в коме держат намеренно. Эрик стоит, замерев, пытаясь собрать новую картину мира - потому что вот он, ответ на вопрос, кому и зачем всё это понадобилось. И конечно, именно сейчас, когда он стоит в ступоре, возвращается _эта женщина_. Эрик слышит, как она закрывает дверь и как громко здоровается с Сэм, которая судя по всему, не собирается выходить из комнаты. Это приводит его в чувство, и он тянется за рюкзаком, чтобы сунуть записную книжку туда, потому что, чёрт возьми, Джим оставил её ему! Только застегнув молнию, Эрик понимает, что у него дрожат руки - от потрясения и от бессильной ярости внутри. Ему приходится остановиться и сделать несколько вдохов-выдохов, перед тем как покинуть комнату.  
Он сталкивается с ней на лестнице и, кажется, мышцы лица сводит от попытки изобразить приветливое выражение.  
\- Эрик? - она тоже не особо ему рада, если судить по голосу.  
\- Добрый вечер, мадам. Просто приходил забрать кое-какие учебники, которые одалживал Джиму, - он не особенно вслушивается в то, что говорит, больше озабочен тем, чтобы заставить себя не сжимать кулаки. _Тише, Эрик, лестница ни в чём не виновата._  
\- О, конечно. Ты уже уходишь?  
Он кивает, спускается вниз и обувается. Когда он тянется за курткой, видит, что возле двери своей комнаты стоит Сэм и пристально на него смотрит. Конечно, она ведь помнит, что он хотел поговорить с миссис Хауэлл, и она тем более в курсе, что они с Джимом учатся на разных факультетах и у них _нет_ общих предметов, учебники по которым они могли бы одалживать. Поэтому Эрик награждает её серьёзным взглядом в ответ и подносит палец к губам. Брови Сэм взлетают вверх, но она молча кивает. Эрик прощается с ней и её мачехой и покидает дом.


	4. 3.

Спустя несколько часов Эрик стоит возле квартиры Майка и ждёт, пока тот отопрёт дверь.  
\- О боже, чувак, у тебя такое лицо, будто ты сейчас кого-то убьёшь, - выдаёт его друг вместо приветствия. - Заходи.  
Пока Майк возится с замком, Эрик идёт в гостиную, стараясь не наступить на листы бумаги - конспекты? - устилающие почти весь пол. Диван, заваленный барахлом, весь в пятнах непонятного происхождения, не внушает ему доверия, поэтому он садится на свободный пятачок на полу. Майк по квартире перемещается гораздо ловчее и вскоре уже устраивается в единственном свободном кресле. Эрику он почему-то напоминает птицу, забравшуюся в гнездо. Ощущение только усиливается, когда его друг чуть наклоняет голову, чтобы окинуть пристальным взглядом. Эрик назвал бы этот взгляд "диагностирующим".  
\- ...а перед тем, как идти ко мне, ты подрался с кирпичной стеной, да? - Майк кивает на сбитые костяшки на руках. - Там на кухне есть аптечка, если нужно. На полках... Или в холодильнике?..  
Может быть, Майк и не Шерлок Холмс, но Эрик прекрасно знает, что в его холодильнике вполне можно наткнуться на чьи-нибудь глазные яблоки в банке. Поэтому он только отрицательно качает головой и говорит:  
\- Нам надо его оттуда вытащить, - он не утруждает себя предисловием, потому что говорил с Майком по телефону час назад.  
\- Ну да, а просто заявить в полицию мы не можем?  
\- Что мешает им подсуетиться и вколоть Джиму убийственную дозу... чего-нибудь? - Эрика прошибает дрожью, когда он это произносит, но он думает об этом почти с самого утра.  
\- Если там замешана уголовщина, то ты можешь оказаться прав... - его друг какое-то время раздумывает, постукивая пальцем по нижней губе. - Не против, если я позвоню дяде Чарли? У него частная клиника, и он может нам помочь.  
Дядя Чарли - любимый старший родственник Майка. Вероятно потому, что характер он унаследовал от него. Эрик никогда его не встречал, но он понимает, что вдвоём им в любом случае не справиться, поэтому согласно кивает другу.  
Майк возвращается через несколько минут с горящими глазами. Это значит, что у него родилась очередная безумная идея, и в другое время Эрик бы забеспокоился, но сейчас энтузиазм Майка внушает надежду.  
\- Мы его похитим, - заявляет он.

План довольно прост - притвориться санитарами, везущими тело в морг, а оттуда погрузить Джима в машину и перевезти его в клинику дяди Чарли. Когда Эрик спрашивает, не засекут ли их камеры, то получает в ответ уверенное "да мы с ребятами несколько раз реактивы из лаборатории таскали, я знаю нужный маршрут". Эрику хочется возразить, что живой человек - это не какие-нибудь реактивы, но вместо этого он старается как можно точнее вспомнить график работы медсестёр на этаже. Майк в это время радуется, что сейчас выходные и к вечеру медперсонала в госпитале будет не так много. Он полон решимости провернуть всё как можно скорее и в этом Эрик с ним солидарен.

Эрик заходит в госпиталь в привычное время, сдаёт куртку в гардероб, улыбается девушке на ресепшене, которая явно хочет спать, а не приветствовать посетителей. Он поднимается на лифте и идёт в палату Джима, стараясь выглядеть максимально непринужденно. В палате ничего не поменялось, кроме цветов - сегодня они фиолетовые. Эрик позволяет себе несколько минут поразмышлять о том, являются ли они у Сэм любимыми, потому что их он тут видит чаще других. Но волнение вскоре вновь охватывает его и оставшееся время он сидит, постукивая ногой о ножку стула.  
Перед уходом он слегка касается ладони Джима и негромко говорит:  
\- Я тебя отсюда вытащу, - глупо, конечно, но он панически боится, что в следующие несколько часов что-нибудь пойдет не так.

Покинув госпиталь, Эрик около получаса идёт по направлению к своему дому, потом разворачивается и кружным путём возвращается, но на этот раз к одному из служебных выходов. Там стоит скорая с заглушенным двигателем, где его ждёт Майк, и Эрик думает о том, что его дядя - самый прекрасный человек на свете. Он забирается в машину, переодевается там в больничную униформу и натягивает на лицо маску.  
В морге стерильная чистота и никого нет, если не считать пары тел, накрытых простынями. Вообще-то все двери заперты, но у Майка откуда-то есть ключи, и Эрик не хочет даже думать, зачем они могли ему понадобиться. Они берут пустую каталку, Майк прихватывает с письменного стола картонную бирку, и они идут к лифтам. Путь до палаты они преодолевают без всяких проблем, они даже никого не встречают в коридорах, что, впрочем, не мешает Эрику дергаться каждые полминуты от любого шороха. Майк идет спокойно и едва ли не насвистывает по дороге.  
Когда они перекладывают Джима на каталку и накрывают простыней, у Эрика ёкает сердце. Он понимает, что это необходимо, но это то, что он предпочёл бы никогда в своей жизни не видеть. Майк снимает шапку и говорит:  
\- Надо попрощаться, - на что Эрик в ответ только бьёт его локтём, потому что это _вообще не смешно_.  
Майк пожимает плечами и натягивает шапку обратно. Он давно привык, что его шутки люди часто не понимают.  
Всё идёт просто отлично, пока они не заходят в лифт. Он останавливается буквально на следующем этаже и к ним присоединяется молодая девушка, в которой Эрик после секундного замешательства узнаёт Мари, медсестру, которая ухаживала за Джимом. Эрик не уверен, знала ли она о том, что за препарат она использует, он не исключает, что она и вовсе невиновна, но не может сдержать ярость, возникающую при её виде. Майк бросает удивленный взгляд на Эрика, сжавшего край каталки так, что побелели пальцы, и пытается отвлечь девушку разговором:  
\- Ночная смена с субботы на воскресенье, что может быть хуже, а?  
Мари дружелюбно улыбается и соглашается, но, судя по всему, в мыслях она уже дома, и разговор увядает, едва начавшись. Дальше они едут в напряженной тишине и на первом этаже девушка их покидает.  
\- И что это было? - спрашивает Майк, едва двери лифта закрываются.  
\- Она ухаживала за Джимом, - коротко отвечает Эрик. 

Оказавшись в машине, Эрик первым делом откидывает простынь с лица Джима. Пока они выезжают с территории госпиталя, он переодевается в свою одежду, и оставшуюся дорогу просто смотрит на Джима, держа его за запястье - _только для того, чтобы следить за пульсом!_ И хотя ничего ещё не закончилось - они ещё даже не добрались до клиники - Эрик отчего-то уверен, что теперь всё будет хорошо.


	5. 4.

Эрик любит рождество. Большой мегаполис преображается, прячется за иллюминацией и рождественскими венками, заставляя по-новому взглянуть на мир вокруг. По улицам плывет запах еловых веток и безалкогольного пунша, продающегося на каждом углу, отовсюду слышатся рождественские гимны и радостный смех людей. Кто-то, закрутившись на работе, в последние дни ищет подарки, но большинство просто гуляют - с друзьями, с любимыми или со своей семьей.   
Эрик идет на пару шагов позади Джима, который внимательно осматривает витрины магазинов. Его друг, конечно, уже озаботился подарком для Сэм, но он не упускает возможности найти что-нибудь ещё, чтобы порадовать любимую сестренку. Эрик размышляет о Рождестве с легкой грустью - это первый год, когда он не будет встречать этот праздник с родителями.  
\- Так какие планы на Рождество? Поедешь домой, как обычно? - спрашивает Джим. Эрику на секунду кажется, что тот слышал все его мысли.  
\- Не в этот раз. Родители решили проведать бабушку. Ну, ту, которая в Норвегии живет... - Эрик недоговаривает, потому что Джим резко останавливается.  
\- И ты говоришь это только сейчас?  
\- Да как-то к слову не пришлось, - Эрик пожимает плечами.  
\- Ну, в таком случае, имею честь пригласить тебя на празднование со мной и Сэм, - Джим, как всегда, мгновенно принимает решение.  
\- Как я могу отказаться? В противном случае меня ждет ужин из подгорелой индейки в компании одинокого носка в гостиной, - Эрик улыбается, стараясь скрыть, насколько он рад услышать это приглашение.  
\- Вот Сэм обрадуется, когда я скажу, что готовить надо в два раза больше... - Джим смеется и Эрик едва успевает сдержать свой порыв.   
Сердце переполняет благодарная радость и неизмеримая нежность и хочется притянуть друга за шею, чмокнуть в макушку, уткнуться носом в эти невозможно светлые волосы. _Но нельзя, Эрик. Прекрасно знаешь, что это недопустимо. Не-до-пус-ти-мо._ Он замирает на мгновение, но всё-таки протягивает руку, взъерошивая Джиму прическу. Это максимум, что он может себе позволить. Тот подмигивает и устремляется к магазину, где, кажется, что-то наконец заприметил. Эрик, улыбаясь, медленно следует за ним. 

Выныривать из сна трудно и не хочется, и какое-то время Эрик лежит с закрытыми глазами, погрузившись в воспоминания. Где-то когда-то он читал, что любовь подобна волнам прибоя, что накатываются на берег, а потом отступают, только чтобы вернуться вновь. Но волны - лишь малая часть того океана, на берегу которого он стоит. Иногда его отношение к Джиму почти дружеское, и Эрик с облегчением думает, что всё-таки смог перебороть себя. Но достаточно одного шутливого полуобъятия, чтобы его мир вновь перевернулся, а сердце на секунду замерло и отправило по венам жидкое пламя. Этот огонь не обжигает, нет, согревает мягким теплом, заполняя счастьем. Каждый раз он думает, что еще пара мгновений и надо будет разжать руки, отпустить, чтобы это не было чересчур, чтобы Джим не догадался, чтобы Джим не был тем, кто первым прекращает объятие, потому что это почти как если бы он оттолкнул Эрика. Но у него есть эта пара мгновений, когда он может представлять, что любим в ответ. Для этого и надо-то совсем чуть-чуть - лишь маленькая толика воображения, в конце концов, Эрику кажется, что его океана вполне хватило бы на двоих.

У ворот клиники его встречает Майк, которому он позвонил по дороге - кто бы иначе его пропустил утром в воскресенье.  
\- Так и знал, что ты прямо с утра заявишься, - он качает головой.  
\- Ну, что сказали врачи? - спрашивает Эрик вместо приветствия, потому что говорить что-либо по телефону его друг отказался.  
\- Всё довольно неплохо - ну, насколько это вообще может быть в его ситуации. К концу следующей недели большая часть токсина выведется из организма, с передвижением у него проблем тоже быть не должно. Хоть они его и держали в коме, но хорошо ухаживали, - Майк иронично усмехается.   
Они заходят в палату и Эрик наконец позволяет себе выдохнуть. Он садится возле кровати, окидывая взглядом Джима. Возможно, ему и кажется, но Эрик думает, что Джим выглядит лучше, чем днем ранее.  
\- ...и возможно, будет немного нарушена координация - первое время, по крайней мере, эта штука здорово угнетает нервную систему, её поэтому и запретили... - Майк замолкает, понимая, что друг его даже не слушает. - Ладно, вот эпикриз, потом глянешь, если захочешь.  
Майк кладет бумаги на тумбочку и тихо выходит коридор. Вчера он не обращал внимания на то, как Эрик смотрит на Джима, ему нужно было сосредоточиться на другом. Сейчас же Майку хватило одного взгляда на лицо Эрика, чтобы понять, он стал случайным свидетелем чего-то слишком личного, слишком сильного и глубокого, и при этом совершенно точно не предназначенного для его глаз. 

Когда вернувшийся ближе к вечеру Майк будит Эрика, тот никак не может понять две вещи: как он ухитрился уснуть на неудобном больничном стуле и почему он должен куда-то уходить. Его друг вздыхает и протягивает ему кружку с кофе. Спустя пару минут к Эрику наконец возвращается понимание реальности и он нехотя встает - самое время нанести визит в рейгановский госпиталь. Если он не хочет, чтобы его заподозрили в похищении Джима, ему стоит, как минимум, прийти туда в обычное время.  
Напутствия Майка в духе "Главное, веди себя естественно!" только добавляют нервозности и к тому моменту, как Эрик подходит к госпиталю, его ощутимо потряхивает. Он надеется, что это можно списать на промозглую погоду и, стараясь не обращать внимания на припаркованную полицейскую машину, заходит внутрь. В холле все выглядит как обычно, женщина в гардеробе вновь окидывает его недовольным взглядом, и Эрику в голову закрадывается мысль, что она в принципе не любит посетителей. За стойкой ресепшена никого нет и это, пожалуй, единственное отличие от того, что Эрик привык видеть. Вероятно, пропажу обнаружили утром или днем, и на данный момент госпиталь вновь погрузился в состояние чинного спокойствия, как и подобает приличному медицинскому учреждению.  
Эрик не успевает даже дойти до лифтов.  
\- Да вот же он, постоянный посетитель мистера Хауэлла. Я же говорила, что он всегда в это время приходит, - в голосе безымянной девушки с ресепшена слышится радость от того, что она оказалась права.   
Эрик, разумеется, оборачивается и видит двух молодых женщин: одна из них ему знакома, другая одета в полицейскую форму. Пока он окидывает их удивленным взглядом, внутренности сжимаются в комок - он понимает, что поднимаются они из морга, а значит, их с Майком маршрут по госпиталю всё-таки отследили.  
\- Что-то случилось? Что-то с Джимом? - быстро спрашивает Эрик, тщетно пытаясь удержать ровный тон.  
\- Детектив Ледекки, - усталая женщина с собранными в хвост светлыми волосами показывает удостоверение. - Вашего друга похитили вчера ночью.  
\- Что?.. - _давай, Эрик, тебе нужно натуральное удивление._  
\- Мы пока не можем установить, кому и зачем это понадобилось, - детектив трет глаза и у Эрика складывается впечатление, что она не спала уже больше суток. - Мистер Ларсон, вы не могли бы уделить мне пару минут?  
Они перемещаются в комнату для совещаний и садятся с краю огромного стола. В пустом помещении, поздно вечером и наедине с детективом Эрик чувствует себя, мягко говоря, неуютно.  
\- Вас ещё вызовут для дачи показаний в участок, сейчас я просто пытаюсь хоть немного прояснить ситуацию.  
\- Как это произошло? Вы что-нибудь уже выяснили? - он надеется, что это те вопросы, которые задал бы в его ситуации _непричастный к похищению мистер Ларсон._ Эмоций в них, впрочем, более чем достаточно, чтобы усыпить бдительность детектива.  
\- Я не могу разглашать вам подробности, пока идет следствие, вы должны это понимать. Могу сказать только, что похитители практически не попали в объективы камер и из больницы вывезли вашего друга под видом трупа.  
На последних словах Эрик слегка бледнеет - слышать эти слова в одном предложении ему очень не нравится, пусть он и знает, как обстоят дела.  
\- Я не занималась обстоятельствами, при которых мистер Хауэлл попал сюда, но теперь оба дела веду я, так что... Что вы можете сказать о ситуации в целом?  
\- Вам должно быть известно, что Джим пытался выяснить, почему убили его отца, - Эрик дожидается кивка со стороны детектива и продолжает. - Я знаю, что в тот день он собирался на встречу, чтобы что-то уточнить, и что он подозревал, что в тех событиях была замешана его мачеха. Еще он упоминал, что почти все выяснил, но большего я не знаю.  
\- А отношения с мачехой у него?..  
\- Прохладные, с самого начала, - Эрик пожимает плечами, мол, знаете, как бывает.  
Детектив кивает. Ей уже довелось увидеться с миссис Хауэлл днём и впечатление эта встреча оставила не очень приятные. Но даже если принять её в роли подозреваемой, вопросов остается ещё слишком много.   
\- Детектив, - начинает Эрик и запинается, поймав на себе задумчивый взгляд женщины. - Если я могу чем-то помочь... Или если станет известно что-то о Джиме, не могли бы вы мне сообщить?  
\- Разумеется. Я жду вас в участке завтра вечером, - детектив слегка улыбается.  
Эрик в ответ кивает, прощается и выходит в холл. Женщина какое-то время смотрит ему вслед и думает о том, что в этом деле её ещё ждут сюрпризы. Она не знает, какие именно, но предчувствие подсказывает ей, что они точно будут.  
Эрик же направляется в палату Джима, - _преступник всегда возвращается на место преступления, верно?_ \- убедив себя в том, что _непричастный к похищению мистер Ларсон_ так бы и поступил, в надежде найти там что-то, что не заметила полиция и что могло бы навести на след преступника.   
В палате темно и пусто, вход перетянут желто-черной лентой, и Эрик мимоходом удивляется, почему они просто не закрыли и не опечатали дверь. Ему, впрочем, это только на руку. Он перегибается через ограждение, но все, что он видит - лишь стерильная палата, покинутая обитателем. Даже в мусорном ведре ничего нет. Значит ли это, что полиции известно об искусственной коме, или же наоборот, они не в курсе? Эрик не знает, как и не уверен в том, должен ли он сказать об этом завтра в участке - не хотелось бы навести их _на собственный след_ , по крайней мере, пока Джим не очнулся.


	6. 5.

Эрик проводит в палате Джима почти весь день. Врач, пришедший взять у Джима очередные анализы, в первые пару секунд пытается возмутиться, но потом встречается с ним взглядом и замолкает. Эрик внимательно следит за всеми манипуляциями мужчины, но тот, к чести своей, никак не показывает, что это его беспокоит. Того, как доктор переводит дух, едва покинув палату, Эрик, разумеется не видит. В конце концов, он уже дочитал книгу, которую взял с собой, до визита в полицейский участок ещё есть время, и поэтому он занят тем, что разглядывает безмятежное лицо Джима. Эрик с сожалением думает о том, что не умеет рисовать, потому что ему хотелось бы запечатлеть эти черты на бумаге. Он мог бы потратить целую жизнь, просто наблюдая за тем, как Джим улыбается, хмурится, сосредотачиваясь на чем-то, как горят его глаза, когда он счастлив... Впрочем, думает Эрик, как бы хорошо он ни рисовал, он не смог бы передать, насколько Джим прекрасен. Никакая бумага и никакой художник не смогли бы, уверен он. В конце концов, образ Джима давно уже хранится в месте намного более надежном, чем любая бумага - в памяти Эрика, и там они отпечатаны _навеки_.  
Время пролетает незаметно и вот уже Эрик подходит к полицейскому участку. Он не ожидает ничего плохого и сейчас, когда он точно знает, что Джим в безопасности, он практически спокоен. Сегодня Эрик покинул палату не с ощущением близкой потери, но с твердой уверенностью, что все будет в порядке, и это придает ему сил.  
Детектив встречает его приветливой улыбкой и Эрик слегка выдыхает - к подозреваемым так не относятся. Она действительно повторяет те же вопросы, что вчера, и ему даже не приходится задумываться над своими ответами. Однако в тот момент, когда Эрик думает, что он уже свободен, детектив Ледекки вынимает из ящика стола небольшую папку.  
\- Мистер Ларсон, вы знаете, что здесь?  
Эрик на секунду нахмуривается, перед тем как вспомнить, что он видел эту папку в руках у Джима.  
\- Это... Те доказательства, что Джим собрал, верно?  
\- Мы нашли их при осмотре его комнаты. И доказательства более чем... исчерпывающие. Но мы не можем сейчас арестовать миссис Хауэлл. Так как вашего друга, вероятно, похитили с целью выкупа, невозможно предсказать, как похитители себя поведут в случае её ареста. Если у вас есть хоть какие-то догадки...  
Эрик качает головой. На мгновение он почти решает рассказать, как в действительности обстоят дела, но пресекает этот порыв. Сперва Джим должен очнуться. К тому же иначе он подставит дядю Майка, а этого он допустить не может. Он прощается с детективом и покидает участок, слишком погруженный в свои мысли, чтобы заметить задумчивый взгляд, которым его провожает детектив Ледекки.  
Точно так же Эрик не замечает и темной фигуры за углом, резко отпрыгивая в сторону, когда та шагает ему навстречу.  
\- Сэм?! - восклицает он. - Что ты здесь...  
\- Ты, - она прерывает его, обвиняюще ткнув пальцем в грудь. - Ты что-то знаешь.  
Эрик невольно отступает, пытаясь понять, как пятнадцатилетняя девочка может быть настолько устрашающей:  
\- О чем ты говоришь?  
\- О Джиме. Ты слишком спокоен. Я же знаю, как ты... к нему относишься, - на последних словах её голос чуть смягчается.  
\- Я задолжал тебе объяснение, да? - Эрик вздыхает.  


Он провожает Сэм до дома - длины этого пути как раз хватает, чтобы вкратце рассказать ей события последних четырех дней. Поднимаясь к себе в квартиру, он думает о том, что убедил Сэм не пытаться пока навестить брата, аргументируя тем, что его местоположение должно пока оставаться в тайне. Но, если быть честным, ему и самому стоило бы этим озаботиться. Поэтому на следующий день он проводит у Джима лишь вторую половину дня, а в среду приходит к нему и вовсе вечером - кроме учёбы в его жизни есть еще и работа. 

Эрик много раз представлял себе этот момент, в том и числе и тот случай, что его не будет рядом с Джимом в момент пробуждения. К тому же, лечащий врач Джима говорил ему, что это произойдет со дня на день. Но Эрик все равно оказывается не готов к тому, что открыв дверь в палату, наткнется на внимательный взгляд Джима. Совсем некстати он вспоминает слова Сэм, с легкостью раскусившей его истинное отношение к лучшему другу, и пытается хоть немного обуздать бурю эмоций, бушующую внутри - сейчас Эрик не рискует даже пытаться дать им имена. На лицо сама собой выползает широкая улыбка и он не кидается обнимать Джима только потому, что быстрая зрительная оценка говорит, что тот ещё слишком слаб. Вместо этого он подходит к кровати и опускается на стул рядом с ней, с удивлением отмечая, что, кажется, все это время он не дышал.  
\- Привет, - негромко произносит Джим.  
Эрик кивает в ответ, не в силах произнести ни слова. Он смотрит на Джима, не отрываясь, словно пытаясь еще глубже отпечатать его в памяти, выжечь на сетчатке - не спящего, живого. Эрик ощущает себя путником в пустыне, набредшим на источник воды, пьющим и не могущим напиться. Это продолжается, вероятно, небольшую вечность, а когда он, наконец, спрашивает Джима о самочувствии, голос его немного хрипит.  
Джим пересказывает слова лечащего врача, пока Эрик пишет Сэм смс с адресом клиники. Потом он говорит, - и говорит долго, - повторяя всё то, что мысленно рассказывал ему, приходя в палату каждый день эти три с половиной недели. Джим слушает с легкой улыбкой, и Эрик позволяет переполняющему его счастью выливаться в слова. Он говорит уже о вечере субботы, когда он пришел поговорить с миссис Хауэлл и наткнулся на записную книжку, когда Джим первый раз его перебивает:  
\- Ты прочитал мое... письмо?.. - он смотрит на Эрика без улыбки и словно чего-то ждет.   
Эрик растерянно кивает и продолжает рассказывать, сперва все более коротко, а затем, описав первую встречу с детективом, и вовсе замолкает. Он не может понять, почему с каждым словом Джим все больше мрачнеет и почему он теперь избегает его взгляда.  
\- Документы, которые я собрал - в полиции? - спрашивает Джим через несколько минут тишины, повернув, наконец, голову в сторону Эрика. Он кивает и собирается уже спросить, в чем дело, но в палату врывается Сэм. Эрик освобождает для нее стул, а затем тихо выходит из палаты - у него было время наедине с Джимом, теперь очередь его сестры. Он покидает клинику с ощущением, что что-то пошло не так, словно бы что-то сломалось, разбилось во время их с Джимом разговора, но Эрик не может понять, в чем дело. Так или иначе, сейчас ему надо собраться для разговора с детективом.  


После второго за день рассказа о произошедших событиях Эрик выжат досуха и поэтому молча сидит, глядя в пол в кабинете детектива Ледекки. Его не пугает перспектива наказания, ведь все было сделано ради Джима, но сейчас он впервые задумывается о реакции родителей. Немного поразмыслив, Эрик решает, что они поймут, почему он так поступил - в конце концов, сбежала ведь когда-то его мать вместе с отцом в Америку.   
\- Что ж, мистер Ларсон, - начинает детектив, отвлекая Эрика от его размышлений, - думаю, после закрытия этого дела Вы получите благодарность от нашего участка.  
Эрик поднимает на женщину удивленный взгляд, вполне справедливо полагая, что он ослышался, но встречает только мягкую улыбку.  
\- Ведь Вы принесли мне эти доказательства, - она касается папки, лежащей на столе, - после чего был разработан план по перемещению Вашего друга в безопасное место...  
Он хочет возразить, что папка была найдена в результате обыска, но не решается и только молча слушает, как детектив повторяет его рассказ с поправкой на участие полиции. Рассказ этот звучит почти так же, но это "почти" означает, что безрассудное похищение Джима из госпиталя называется спецоперацией, а Эрик с Майком - помощниками в расследовании. Эрик думает о том, что детектив Ледекки послана ему не иначе, как его ангелом-хранителем.   
\- Думаю, Вам все понятно, мистер Ларсон? - спрашивает она и, дождавшись утвердительного ответа, продолжает. - И последнее... Я очень надеюсь, что с Вами никогда больше не произойдет ничего подобного, но если все-таки случится, пожалуйста, позвоните сперва мне, прежде чем... отправляться геройствовать.  
Записывая телефонный номер детектива и не переставая ее благодарить, Эрик обещает себе, что когда дело будет закрыто, он отправит ей самый шикарный букет цветов, который только сможет найти.  



	7. 6.

Следующие полторы недели для Эрика довольно-таки рутинны: он учится, работает, каждый вечер заходит проведать Сэм, оставшуюся в одиночестве после ареста мачехи. Эрик не знает точно, что именно смягчило сестру Джима, но она больше не фыркает каждый раз, когда его видит. Со временем ему начинает казаться, что Сэм и раньше больше притворялась, что его недолюбливает.  
Но если с Сэм отношения у Эрика улучшились, то его ежевечерние визиты к Джиму даются ему еще труднее, чем тогда, когда тот лежал в коме. Они говорят о каких-то общих знакомых, Эрик рассказывает о своем дне, а Джим - то, что, сообщает ему детектив о ходе расследования, и иногда Эрику кажется, что все в порядке. Но тем не менее его не покидает ощущение неловкости, скованности, как будто Джим закрывается от него, и он может только биться о стеклянную стену, как мотылек, силящийся попасть в светлую комнату. Каждый раз, когда он набирается решимости выспросить все же, в чем дело, что-то обязательно происходит: приходит детектив или Сэм, или Джим улыбается в ответ на его слова, или Эрику пора уходить, потому что клинику покинули уже все, кроме дежурного врача...  
Эрик не теряет надежды, что все наладится, ровно до тех пор, пока не приходит очередной раз в клинику и не оказывается в пустой палате. Он смотрит на заправленную кровать без постельного белья, на тумбочку, на которой нет больше книг, которые читал Джим, на аккуратно придвинутый к стене стул и понимает - все. Он не может сформулировать, почему или как, но он точно знает, что это означает, что все закончилось. Джим просто... ушел. Не сказав ничего, не предупредив, хотя он и знал, что Эрик будет здесь вечером. Он почему-то уверен, что теперь Джим будет его избегать, так же, как он избегал встретиться с ним взглядом всё это время. А ещё Эрик знает, что это значит, что он принял решение. Джим, который не отказался от встречи, грозившей ему смертью, потому что следовал принятому на похоронах отца решению.  
_По крайней мере, Джим в порядке,_ думает Эрик. Он думает о том, что где-то там его друг сейчас разговаривает с Сэм, может быть, смеется. Или строит планы на будущее. Будущее, в котором он будет счастлив вместе с кем-то, а Эрик даже не сможет этого увидеть.  
Что-то огромное и обжигающее грызет Эрика изнутри, пока он медленно возвращается к себе домой.  
_Главное, что он жив._  
_Он в порядке._  
Эрик повторяет это как мантру, поднимаясь по лестнице. Ступенька - фраза, ступенька - фраза... Входная дверь захлопывается за ним с грохотом и Эрик вздрагивает, немного приходя в себя. Инстинктивно, каким-то звериным чутьем он чувствует, что сейчас нельзя ни о чем думать. Этим он может заняться завтра. Или послезавтра. Когда боль немного утихнет.  
Чтобы чем-то занять себя, он начинает бездумно перебирать завалы бумаг на столе, но вскоре натыкается на записную книжку Джима. Эрик проводит пальцами по обложке - _а вот и повод зайти_ – потому что не может их дружба закончиться _так_. Книжка раскрывается на последних страницах и Эрик перечитывает строчки, написанные ровным почерком, грустно улыбаясь. _Не отдам_ , думает он. _Джим оставил её мне._ Уже собираясь захлопнуть записную книжку, Эрик замечает кое-что, что пропустил тогда, когда стоял в комнате Джима, оглушенный новостями. Оборотная сторона страницы и следующий лист тоже исписаны.  


_Саманта Хауэлл, если ты держишь это в руках, немедленно отдай Эрику!_  
_Не хотелось бы начинать шаблонно, но если ты читаешь это, значит, не стоило все же доверять тому парню. Я всё ещё не понимаю, почему вообще иду на встречу - всё необходимое я выяснил уже пару месяцев назад. Думаю, ты прав, и я просто не умею вовремя остановиться. Ты, конечно, знаешь, чем я занимаюсь... последние года полтора. Так вот в смерти отца виновата - ха-ха, неожиданный сюжетный поворот! - моя мачеха. Я с самого начала возненавидел эту женщину, ты знаешь, но отец был так уверен, что любит её... А она, очевидно, любила его бизнес. Не знаю, у кого первого возникла идея - у неё, или у её любовничка-главы банды, но у них всё получилось._  
_Я не хотел отдавать документы в полицию, пока не соберу всё - так, чтобы у них не оставалось сомнений. Папка со всем найденным у меня в столе, просто отнеси её в ближайший полицейский участок, ладно? Я знаю, что мои вещи разбирать будешь либо ты, либо Сэм, так что Лаура их точно не увидит. И, это немного эгоистично, учитывая, что я сам в это влез, но ты позаботишься о Саманте? Её наверняка заберёт бабушка, но я думаю, ей понадобится поддержка._  
_Сейчас ты наверняка ругаешь меня последними словами. Спрашиваешь, что мне стоило хотя бы просто рассказать тебе, а ещё лучше взять с собой, да? Ты никогда не говорил этого вслух, но не раз и не два пытался, я видел. А я молчал про своё расследование, потому что не хотел тебя в это втягивать. Я слишком боялся - и боюсь сейчас - тебя потерять. У меня и нет больше никого, кроме тебя и Сэм. Поэтому я так и не сказал, что люблю тебя. Теперь ты, наверное, хочешь знать, когда это случилось? Давно, едва ли не в нашу первую встречу. Ты был тогда таким нелепым и смущенным из-за того, что налетел на меня, что не оставил мне ни единого шанса. Я молчал всё это время, потому что расскажи я - и ты бы начал сторониться меня, возникла бы эта дурацкая неловкость, и между нами не осталось бы даже дружбы. Я хотел тебе рассказать всё вчера вечером в баре, но так и не смог заставить себя говорить. Я трус, знаю. Опять малодушно решил перенести на "когда всё закончится". Вот оно и закончилось. Для меня. Но знаешь, если все эти байки про загробную жизнь правда - теперь у тебя есть личный ангел-хранитель. И я прослежу за тем, чтобы ты, в отличие от меня, прожил долгую и счастливую жизнь._

Эрик чувствует себя так, словно его с головой захлестнуло цунами, сбило с ног и куда-то поволокло. Мир в очередной раз становится с ног на голову, а Эрику хочется рассмеяться, что он и делает, замечая в смехе нотку истерики. Поведение Джима после пробуждения сразу становится понятным: ведь тот и подумать не мог, что его друг настолько невнимателен, что не заметит большей части письма. Эрик хватает куртку и выбегает из квартиры.

К тому моменту, как он добирается до дома Джима, уже стемнело, а сам Эрик более-менее спокоен. Может быть, поэтому ему удается заметить темную фигуру рядом с окнами гостиной. Этот человек даже издалека не похож на бездомного, и его вид, по меньшей мере, настораживает. Дальнейшие события развиваются стремительно: фигура поднимает руку, в которой держит пистолет, Эрик, понимая, что добежать не успеет, окликает незнакомца, тот резко разворачивается, гремит выстрел и человек бросается наутек.  
Эрик, холодея, делает шаг к дому, и только тогда понимает, что преступник почему-то выстрелил не в намеченную жертву, а в случайного свидетеля, и что в левом легком у него что-то подозрительно булькает. Он прижимает руку к груди и удивленно смотрит на кровь, которая в свете уличных фонарей кажется черной. Дверь дома распахивается.  
\- Да, я точно слышал выстрел, - говорит Джим сестре и поворачивает голову. – Эрик?..  
Эрик видит испуганные лица Джима и Сэм, а потом как-то сразу без перехода – звездное небо. Джим склоняется над ним, и все, теперь в мире нет ничего важнее его обеспокоенных глаз, Эрик тонет в них, пропадает безвозвратно. Где-то на фоне он слышит сирену скорой и отключается.


End file.
